rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puzzle Guide
Various puzzles are laid out across the land of Rakenzarn. Here happens to lie the solutions to each of them. WARNING: SPOILERS ARE AHEAD: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED WALK AWAY FROM YOUR COMPUTER RIGHT NOW. Chapter 1 After searching for answers from the Nutsy Guild involving his book, Kyuu is asked by Dark Magician Girl to answer a murder mystery. After being presented with the clues, two of them will have simply been placed to lead him away from the answer. The only two clues that are relevant are the men's names and their occupations. When discussing the men's positions, select the following in the specified order: Smith; William; Robinson; Smith Chapter 2 After falling asleep, Kyuu will awaken in a dark, foggy room with an upside-down door, and various furnishings. First, you must pick up the three keys hidden underneath the Teddy Bear, with the Note, and inside the hilt of the decorative Sword. The engravings, "OIL," "ELIE," and "hELl." These, when rearranged so that they are upside-down, spell out the code to unlock the door: 7 1 0 3 1 7 3 1 7 3 4 Chapter 3 Missing Children In this quest, the player will have to decipher the code on the wall outside of the restaurant. Within the massive wall of text, there is the words, "Meet at the tree in Galimus Plains." The base itself is underneath the tree on the right of the entrance to Galimus Plain. Bandit Attack During the bandit attack, there will be a riddle to solve, and an easy one at that. The answer is: WATER Chapter 4 Ruins Beneath During this quest, there are two puzzle doors to open. The first door references noise and the second refers to a possession that one doesn't use. The answers to these are Echo and Coffin. Riddles in the Dark This quest has two riddles. The first one is based on the concept of time, so check the clock in the town park for the second riddle. The second is talking about a collapsible structure, so check the awnings at the north end to complete this quest. Terrence's Tower When you progress to the tower, your first task to open the door. Moving around the base of the stairway to find a hidden switch. Step on it to activate a lever which changes the letter on the nearby tombstone. When it reads "L", you can open the door. Shortly after is a torch puzzle. To complete it, simply extinguish the torch to the center-right of the top wall, then extinguish the middle one in the row of three near the exit door. Chapter 6 Riddles in the Dark During this quest, the client will give you a riddle to solve, which consists of a piece of paper with the word FIREPLACE on it. Go to the fireplace at the Green Stallion Inn in Riveras Village, and there will be a golden plate of sorts with buttons on the edges that have letters on them. The letters are in the following clockwise order: C, S, R, E, Y, T, N, and A. Press them in the order to spell "ancestry" to receive your next clue. From there, examine the beds in room 3 to the next solution. Chapter 7 The Lands Beneath When you encounter Iris, you will have to answer a riddle: "The world goes around it, across it, but never touches it." This is fairly simple; the answer is the "SUN." Verlorean Maze The maze is fairly simple to navigate; simply go up 4 times, and you will encounter a small encounter with some mooks. After this, it becomes a little more complex. Do these exact steps and you'll get to the boss fight at the end: *Go all the way to the left. *Go as far up as possible without turning. *Head right until you reach a fork. *Head upwards at the fork, and make a left when you go as far up as possible. *Go upwards at the next fork. One Cold Night Provided you talked to the old lady near the Chief's house in Riveras Village, at the first segment of the maze, head right once, up once, and repeat this cycle once more. You will end up at the lake where two boys have drowned. Inn of Evil Make sure it's nighttime when you arrive at the Inn! Examine the following: *The well in front of the Inn. *The plant by the front desk. *The fireplace. *The doll in the first bedroom. *The book in the second bedroom. *The door to the third bedroom, as well as the window inside. *The table in the third bedroom. (Do this one twice.) Deduction *Ask about the guests. *Ask about the bloodstains. *The client. *"Show me your guest list." *"What about the doll?" *"Wait a sec." *The list. *Point at the photo. *The doll. *"Wait! You said..." *"You cut your hands." *Bloodstains on the table. *Scratches on the window. *"The guests tried to flee." *"Look closely at the blood." *"The position of the blood." Lost Catacombs The first puzzle is similar to the one in "Riddles in the Dark," featuring a circular tablet with buttons on the outer ring. Unlike "Riddles in the Dark," however, this one is far simpler, with only 4 letters. They spell out, "Tomb." The next puzzle is a fairly simple one consisting of 3 orbs. Place the Eagle emblem on the left orb, the Muskie in the center orb, and the Wolf on the right. Chapter 8 Eastern Path The route to effectively get through this directly mimics the "One Cold Night" quest's route: Right, Up, Right, Up. Chapter 9 The Evergreen Curse *First, visit Evergreen Town at night. Enter the cemetery and examine the tombstone the ghost wolf is standing in front of. Once inide the passageway, keep going down, following the passageways the wolf appears in. Examine the wall when it hits a dead-end to open a door to the interior. Behind The Facade *After subduing Suki in Countess Rivka's mansion, you will have to solve a puzzle with a piano by playing four different notes in order. The proper order is "F-A-D-E." *"We hurt without moving, poison without touching. We hold both truth and lies; do not underestimate our size." The correct answer is "Words." The Beyond Use a Wind, Water and Ice lance to open the first door. Use a Thunder, Fire and Earth lnce for the second, For the final door, from left to right, use Wind, Thunder, Earth, Ice, Fire and Water lances.Category:Guide